


Hovering on Thin Ice

by michimaroon



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, figure skating AU, no tag for the queen because nintendo is a coward and hasn't given us a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michimaroon/pseuds/michimaroon
Summary: “Who are my choices for my partner?” If he had a decent partner, then perhaps they could make it work.“Well since they asked a limited number of skaters to participate, they have already paired you with someone on the expectancy that you would agree.” Revali stayed silent, prompting him to continue. “Mipha.”As a solo skater, Revali isn't too interested in working with others, but when he's asked to perform for the King and Queen's anniversary, it's something he can't refuse. Unfortunately, it's a pair skating event.
Relationships: Mipha/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Hovering on Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year, everyone! had to start the year off with the best
> 
> please note that I know very little about the schematics of figure skating. most of what I know is from watching the Olympics and Yuri on Ice. if there are obvious and glaring errors, please correct me on my tumblr! it's the same username.

_Focus_. Hands clasped at his chest as he twirled. _Okay. Deep breath. Next is the jump._ He gritted his teeth. _Focus_. Arms spread, trailing leg raised as he circled around the ice. A bird who spotted its prey. _Now._ The beginning was instinct at this point; gathering energy, he released it in a powerful burst. Soaring, he spun, hands above his head. The landing, however, was not in his favor. At the final spin, he faltered. And stumbled. And fell. An outline of his fist almost carved into the ice as he slammed it down.

“Not enough.” His whispers were for no one but himself, the echoes drowned out by the soothing violin piece coming from the lone speaker on the wall of an empty stadium. Anyone who may have walked in at that moment would only see a lone figure laying on the ice, seething in frustration. He’s put so much effort into this new move yet it still evaded him. Revali let himself stay on the floor for a minute, replaying his attempt over and over in his mind. Was it during the jump? Or maybe he needed to adjust his angle. After a while though, the wet ice began to seep through his shirt, bringing a chill to his upper body which cut into his thoughts and forced him to get up. A loud, displeased sigh as he rubbed his hands together in a sorry attempt to warm up. Unfortunately, no matter how many years one skates, they were still bound to the temperatures. One more time. He rewinded the music and glided around the rink a few times, gathering speed. This time he would get it right. He will perfect Revali’s Gale or Hylia help him.

Right before he jumped, the loud creak of the stadium door interrupted his momentum. In walked Teba, lifelong friend and coach of Revali. While Revali liked to attribute his successes to himself, he is grateful for Teba. If not for him, Revali may have never gotten this far in his career, still remaining a lost skater with no goals or aspirations. Championships and medals won; praise and recognition earned. All thanks to Teba’s mentorship.

“How’s the training going?” No hellos. No good mornings. No, Teba was diligent. Training time was for training; pleasantries came later. Something Revali could appreciate.

“Fine,” Revali replied stiffly. “Still haven’t quite landed it, but I have no doubt I'll get it soon enough.” Teba only nodded in reply, as if asking about his progress was not his reason for coming. Revali moved away from his coach and back onto the ice, intending to attempt this technique once more while his coach watched. Maybe Teba can tell him what he’s doing wrong.

“There’s an exhibition coming up in two months.” Revali paused. An exhibition? There wasn’t supposed to be one that time of year. At his confused look, Teba explained. “It’s the King and Queen’s anniversary. For a gift, the King has planned to host an event. Main attraction’s going to be skating.” Of course figure skating would be a part of any event in Hyrule. The King, a major benefactor of the sport, served as the head of the committee in charge of regulating and managing figure skating within Hyrule. The Queen had her own victories as well, a popular skater in her youth. Their daughter, Princess Zelda, followed in her mother’s path and became a skater as well.

Revali smirked, crossing his arms haughtily. “So they want me, right? That would make sense seeing as I’m one of the greatest skaters Hyrule has to offer. Tell them I accept their request.” _This would be an excellent time to show off my Gale._ His grin dipped slightly into a frown. _If he could land it._ Normally, the season wouldn’t come for a couple of months, giving him ample time to perfect the move. However, he couldn’t pass up an opportunity of showing his prowess in front of the royal family.

“There’s one issue,” Teba said, interrupting Revali’s train of thought. “It’s an anniversary gift. Romantic. They’re looking for pair skaters. ”

_Pair skaters?_ They had to be joking. Revali worked best alone. He didn’t see the appeal of skating with another when one was all you needed to show off your skills, believing it was only for people who weren’t good enough on their own. People who needed others to help them win.

“Which is why I’m here. I know it’s not up your alley, but I doubt even you would deny a chance to perform in front of the King.” Revali could appreciate his coach at least asking him, even if he didn’t really want to accept. Teba was right, of course. Denying the King would be foolish. Still, that didn’t mean that he was easily willing.

“Who are my choices for my partner?” If he had a decent partner, then perhaps they could make it work. If not, then he’ll ask Teba if they could reconsider the pair requirement and just let him skate solo. Since it’s him, they just might be eager to accept.

Teba’s already serious face fell to a frown. “Well since they asked a limited number of skaters to participate, they have already paired you with someone on the expectancy that you would agree.” Revali stayed silent, prompting him to continue. “Mipha.”

Mipha. Esteemed daughter of Dorephan, also a wildly successful skater in his prime. He held multiple records for decades before they were broken-some by Revali himself. His daughter had been a solo skater for a brief time-which meant that Revali hadn’t seen much of her in competitions-before moving on to pair skating with Link. However, a chance meeting occurred between Princess Zelda and Link, leading them to start a relationship that extended beyond cordial and became a pair instead, Mipha left to go solo once more. Or something like that. Revali particularly didn’t care too sure about the specific details. Why bother with gossip and scandals and rumors of cheating when he could simply just work on being the best. Of course Mipha addressed that there was no foul motivation behind this decision. It simply happens when you’re in this sport, a belief he agreed with. It was every person for themselves; no need to bother with others. The only benefit to all this is that Link was out of the way and no longer competition for Revali. Link, the only other person who many would say was close to Revali’s level, maybe even better. The shame of defeat stung for each time he had been forced to wear silver around his neck while the blond to his left gloated with the gold. Revali sighed, both out of frustration and annoyance. _How asinine_. It would simply be better to have it be solo skaters but what can he do?

“I’ll think about it.” Teba only nodded, leaving Revali to his obstacles.

.

That night, Revali pulled up competition videos of Mipha. He had hesitated doing so, believing it better to see her skills in-person and up close. But, if he planned on accepting, then he needed to have the assurance that she would be capable enough to perform by his side. Watching the first one-dated after she went solo again, he immediately saw how reliant she was on having a partner. Her technical skills were excellent, landing jumps and combinations perfectly, but the choreography lacked...something. Perhaps he was just used to seeing her with someone else, but watching her dance, he couldn’t help but feel something was off. To an outsider it was flawless, but to an expert like him, she resembled a fish out of water, struggling to breathe. Her movements, the way she carried herself, was like watching a bird trying to fly with one wing. There were few moments where the camera would pan to her face, and he could see the emotional struggle in her hazel eyes, especially at the end of her routine. The music ended, her pose finalized. A grim and tight smile on her face, she looked weighed down by something, and that something had been holding her skills back. The judges agreed with him; her total points landed her in the middle of the roster. An unfortunate downside of performing is that whenever you finish a routine and your points are added, a camera always remains fixed on you, awaiting your reaction. Sitting by her coach, who held thinly veiled disappointment and her father, who offered a kind hand on her shoulder, Mipha could only grimace at the score before turning to the camera, smiling and waving with grace, pretending the score hadn't been disastrous. The last seconds of the video only consisted of commentary questioning her skills and whether she could be ruining her father’s reputation. Before the screen faded to black, the commentator remarked, “Maybe it’s because of what happened with Link-“.

Revali simply stared at the black screen, briefly staring back at his pale face and bright green eyes before the website suggested another video to watch. Mipha again, except competing with Link. Revali scoffed. He’d rather do anything else than watch Link perform. His mind brought him back to Mipha. He told himself earlier that he would only accept if he had a decent partner. From what he had seen, he should flat out decline. But, there was something in Mipha that made him intrigued and made him want to see more. He had no doubt of her talent; it was there, she had shown it before. Now, it was simply hiding within her somewhere. Perhaps she needed a push off the nest in order to fly. Even the fiercest of birds were fledglings once. He texted a short message to Teba before clicking on another video, another solo piece.

”Yes.” Teba will get what he means.

.

A few days later, Revali finds himself still not landing Revali’s Gale. While perfection never comes quickly, he is getting rather frustrated with himself. Surely as one of-if not the greatest skater in all of Hyrule, something as easy as landing a jump shouldn’t cause this much struggle. _Deep breaths._ No music this time. Just pure focus. He began his glide around the ice, spinning and doing minor jumps to warm up into it. The cold air kissed his fingertips as he spun, though the rest of his body heated up in anticipation. Whether from training or excitement, he wouldn’t know, but he sensed that this was the one. Jump. Hands above head. Spin. _Land._ Defying his own orders, the cold seeped into his knees and palms as he caught himself falling once more. Slamming his fist into the ice, anger spreading a different kind of warmth. _Come on you’re better than this!_ He hung his head low, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Irrationality and clouded judgement never led to good things.

“You’re off-balance.”

A gentle voice cut through the silence of the rink as Revali sprung his head up, searching for the sound. “You need to adjust the footing if you’re going to keep your hands above your head like that.” Revali got up and proceeded to brush flakes of ice off his pants as he caught eyes with Mipha. There she stood, dressed in black warm-ups, bright, red hair tied back in a loose ponytail, small hands gripping the strap of her bag. His partner for this exhibition. When he woke up to Teba’s reply of “Sounds great. I’ll let them know,” Revali cursed out Past Revali for making such a rash decision without thinking things through. Revali didn’t think of himself as a team player yet he made the choice to spend a few months of his life -months that could be spent training for the next season- working with someone for an exhibition that didn’t even grant rewards. It was just a show; no medals, no nothing. He kept these thoughts to himself, however, as he skated over to meet his temporary partner. Biting back any remarks, he held his hand out in greeting. She took it with no hesitance, shaking it gently yet firmly. While staring straight at her, he wasn’t paying attention. The warmth of her soft hand starkly contrasted the numbingly cold feeling of his own. “Mipha. Though if you agreed to do this with me, you probably already know who I am.” She smiled widely up at him, like she had made some kind of joke that only she found funny.

He let go of her hand, feeling the cold travel up his fingertips again. “Well yes, I’ve heard a few things here and there,” he mumbled, waving a hand as he tried to steer the conversation back to her previous statement. “You said I was off-balance and should adjust my footing?” While asking for help from others is not something he did-normally, he’d seek Teba’s guidance-failures would make any man desperate.

Mipha’s eyes widened slightly, not expecting him to have taken heed of her words before nodding quickly. “Yes, you should focus on trying to keep your lead leg angled slightly differently than normal. Having your hands above your head like that throws off your center of gravity so landing is going to be different.” She closed her statement off with a smile before placing her bag down and taking off her jacket, revealing a navy blue long sleeve underneath. Revali watched as she took off her skate guards and entered the rink, mentally calculating the necessary changes. “Revali, right?” He nodded. “I’m going to start warming up. Perhaps you would like to practice the tips I gave you?” She waited a few seconds before accepting his silence as a ‘yes’ and gliding towards the other side of the rink. “I’ll try and stay out of your way for now while I warm up.” She gave him a thumbs up before starting.

Revali just stood there dumbfounded and tongue-tied, his mind distraught from both her advice and her behavior. There have been few moments of his life where he had felt like this. Known for having quick, witty remarks on the spot, she left him absolutely speechless. When he had watched her performances, she had a timid demeanor, a speak-when-only-spoken-to behavior. It was something he mentally prepared for, believing that it would be up to him to lead them both. His first impressions had been dashed in mere minutes; she had an air of confidence around her and quickly took charge of their practice session. How could there be such a big difference?

He glanced towards the stadium doors and saw Teba talking to Mipha’s coach, probably discussing a pish-posh of details and agreements. He glanced towards Mipha, who focused on stretching her legs. _The absurdity of it all._ He pushed himself off the wall, sticking to his side of the rink. A couple deep breaths later, he commenced the same routine he had been doing the past few weeks. Spin. Jump. He gathered the energy in his legs. Hands above the head. _Adjust the footing._ He angled his foot slightly as he came down, landing cleanly on his leading leg. Revali resembled a great bird, his arms coming down in a manner resembling wings giving that last final flap before the bird could rest. Frozen in this position, Revali’s mind stopped. He did it. After weeks and weeks, he finally did it. Sure there were some nitpicks that he would have to fix, but nonetheless he let out a couple of breathy laughs full of glee. Revali’s Gale was finally ready. A faint clapping interrupted Revali’s internal celebrations. Having forgotten her presence, Revali composed himself before Mipha. She skated over to him, still clapping before stopping when she reached him.

“It looked really good,” she exclaimed, red lips forming a tender smile. “I’m glad my advice helped.”

“Well, while you did help me out with the landing,” he began, pointing at her in an exaggerated manner, “let’s not forget that my skills and talents are what allowed me to perfect this move.” Smile faltering slightly on her face, her eyebrow quirked up, confounded by his behavior. Why bring up his “skills and talents” out of the blue like that? Of course, anyone not familiar with Revali would find this inexplicable. “Now then, if you’ve already warmed up, let me show you what I’m truly made of.” Revali stood firmly in front of her, puffing out his chest a little. A little high off his successes, he was a little more eager to work with (and show off to) his partner.

Mipha nodded, her smile growing wider, revealing her bright, white teeth. “Then I will as well.”

.

“Before any choreography can be made, we must come up with a theme.” Muzu’s croaky voice rang through the rink. Warm-ups out of the way, it was time to discuss important matters. A theme was quite important. It, along with the musical piece, exacerbates the emotions that both the skater needs to portray and the audience needs to feel. Without a clear theme, even the most perfect of choreographies can be sloppy. Revali had put a lot of thought into what they would perform since he accepted the offer.

“The event has quite a lot of romantic undertones.” Not really something Revali was comfortable with. Romantic themes were performed more often with pair skaters than single ones. “Muzu and I are hoping that either of you have come up with something along those lines,” Teba proclaimed. Attached to themes were stories told by the skater, in hopes of showing the audience something they hadn’t seen or felt before. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at his partner. Deep in thought, her eyebrows were furrowed slightly and a curled finger rested on her chin. Well, at least he came prepared with his. “Any ideas?”

“Soaring in the sky.”

“Diving deep in the sea.”

The group all looked at each other, either in surprise or confusion. Muzu and Teba hadn’t expected one idea so quickly, let alone two. Normally, this entailed a process that took days to brainstorm. Mipha appeared bashful for having spoken over her partner, Revali the only one to remain placid. He hadn’t expected her to give an answer quickly either, but she was an experienced skater, so his shock was snuffed out quickly.

“Well then,” Muzu spoke up. He paused, bringing his hands together behind his back. “This is quite unexpected.”

“It’s good that both of you have themes in mind, but,” Teba hesitated, trying to find the correct words, hating to have to turn either of them down. “We have to decide on one.”

“If I may.” Three heads turned towards the redhead. She wrung her hands together in embarrassment over the sudden attention. Some of that shy behavior Revali had expected when they first met peeked through. She remained paused, gathering the muster to speak. “Perhaps, we can combine them.”

At this, Revali frowned, speaking his thoughts. “How? They are complete and utter opposites.” His plan involved having his theme represent the feeling of falling in love. How it could make someone feel on top of the world when they are with the one they love. While he didn’t know Mipha’s explanation, he couldn’t fathom how they could be related at all.

“I would have to disagree. They are more similar than we think.” She had a faraway look in her eyes, likely thinking of a pleasant, distant memory. The memory must have not ended as kindly, as Revali noticed her smile fall into a quick grimace. She took a deep breath, bringing herself out of her thoughts, before she explained her reasoning. While Revali listened, he noticed how quickly the look in her eyes changed. She acted far more excited while she spoke. He noted the passion within her words, free from whatever held her down, even for a brief moment. As for the story? He would never say it out loud, but he thought it perfect.

.

_Next that follows is a spin._ Revali and Mipha stood a few feet apart, gathering momentum to spin. As they each brought their free leg straight up, they rotated in nearly perfect sync with each other. They slowed down, closing out their spin as they prepared for the next part of their choreography. _A jump_. However, before they could begin to execute it, Revali’s skate stumbled over a particularly uneven piece of ice, throwing him off balance. The combination of his speed and the unexpected surprise over the stumble resulted in him falling. Using his hands to try and stop himself only worsened the situation. The ice was not happy with him that day, a roughened piece scratched his hand, leaving a small cut. It was nothing, though, as it didn’t even bleed. That didn’t stop his partner from rushing over in concern, however.

“Are you alright?” She exclaimed, extending a hand out. He took it, noting how its warmth soothed the sting of the cold ice. “

Yes, it’s nothing major. Just a minor fall that shouldn’t have even happened.” How embarrassing! Certainly, he’s gotten past the stage of stumbling over nothing like a newborn foal. When he finally stood, he attempted to let go of her hand, to no avail. She flipped his hand over, examining the small cut on his palm. “Really, it’s nothing to concern yourself over. It’s just a small cut, not even bleeding.” He tugged a few more times, yet her grip remained tight.

Mipha frowned. “Still, it must hurt.” She grabbed his wrist tightly, dragging them towards the benches that held their bags, ignoring the grumbled ‘It really doesn’t’ from her partner. She pushed him gently on the bench before skating back to turn off the music that had continued on, the violins reaching a crescendo that to him, resembled laughter -he deflated a little at the mockery. Mipha hurried back over to the benches and shuffled through her bag, looking for something in particular. Upon finding what she was looking for, she took it out, revealing it to be a small pouch.

“My brother, Sidon,” she paused, digging through the pouch, “he can be quite rambunctious and gets himself hurt quite easily-he’s learning to skate-so I’ve learned to always carry first aid with me.” Mipha took out a tube of what was most likely some kind of ointment. By now, Revali figured he might as well humor her. It didn’t seem like she would let him go that easily anyways.

“Is he following after you and going into figure skating?” Mipha grabbed his injured hand, flipping it over to reveal the cut and began to rub the ointment on it. The cream and the rubbing helped soothe the rest of the sting.

Mipha let out a small giggle, smiling at the thought of her baby brother. The way her golden eyes held such affection was something he hadn’t seen before; it left him entranced. _She sure smiled a lot._ The cold feeling of the ice left his hands-though from the treatment or the way she held it he wouldn’t know. “No, he has made it pretty clear to my father and I that he wants to play hockey.” She capped the cream and placed it back into her bag, looking for the bandages. “He says it’s much cooler -ah, here they are.” Mipha took out a small bandage before continuing. “I am all for him exploring and trying out different things,” she said as she opened the strip. Mipha’s smile dropped into a frown. “I believe the pressure would be too much if he went down my path.” She said nothing further as she placed that bandage on his palm, using her thumbs to rub over it, ensuring it would stick. Revali brought back his hand and cringed at the sight of the baby blue bandage. There were little, gray sharks swimming along it, smiling with razor sharp teeth. He thought back on what Mipha had said. She was in no way wrong; her entire family consisted of well-known, victorious skaters. Even her mother, whose early death had left the entire skating community in Hyrule shaken, had been a highly popular pair skater. To have that burden of exceeding even further than your predecessors placed on your shoulders and constantly be compared to them, Revali would find it unimaginable. While he had no doubt on his own abilities, the only pressure he faced was from him and him alone, no one else breathing down his neck.

Revali stood up, rubbing the bandage a little as he tried to come up with the right words of gratitude. He watched her put everything away, zipping up her bag. She turned and faced him, opening her mouth to say something before being interrupted.

“Thank you.”

It is really all he could say, but he hoped it was enough. He dropped his hands to his sides, the warmth still radiating from his palm. Mipha beamed in return before turning and getting back on the ice. The way she looked at him with such compassion. How graceful. It filled him with something he can’t really explain.

.

Revali fell back on the bench, fatigue seeping all the way down to his bones. He rested his head against the wall behind him, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, his heart rate slowing to a steady beat. He heard Mipha follow after him, just as tired, though she sat down much more gracefully than he did. Eyes still shut, he offered his partner a granola bar before taking one for himself.

Their fingers briefly touched as she accepted it and he once again noted the heat of her hands. He would have to ask how she managed to stay so warm in such a cold environment. All that could be heard in the stadium was the rustling of the wrappers as the two skaters began to eat and the hushed conversation of their coaches a few feet away.

“Say, what made you want to skate?” Mipha turned to ask, the hand holding the half-eaten bar dropping to her lap. Revali wasn’t too sure how to answer the question. Nobody had ever really asked him that before. Anytime anyone had the opportunity to ask him anything regarding skating, they would ask about his performance, or his routine, or, if it was after a show, how he felt, whether he won or not. He used the time it took to finish chewing to formulate an answer.

“I saw someone performing once. At a show.” He mimicked Mipha, also dropping his hands to his lap. “To me, it was something I felt like I could do just as well. I was right of course.” Never one to miss a chance to boast about his abilities, he smirked as he continued. “I quickly became good at it, and I realized it was something I enjoyed doing. Both being good and skating, of course.” Mipha nodded as she took in his answer, ignoring the self-praise. She looked deep in thought, like his answer was a puzzle that needed to be solved. In reality, it was quite simple. He took something he saw and made it his own.

“What about you?” It was only kind to inquire about your partner as well. While he didn’t think it necessary to ask-and felt quite dumb, since the answer should be obvious-he was still curious to hear what she had to say.

“Well, as you know my parents were skaters.” She didn’t face him, choosing to keep her unfocused gaze towards the ice. “People would say it’s because of my father. Because he was more successful at skating than my mother.” A distant look in her eyes, whatever she was thinking of dampening her mood. She grasped at her necklace, a vibrant blue jewel embedded in silver, fiddling with it as she spoke. Revali, a little guilty for asking her something so personal, turned away from her to give her some privacy. “But I would say I started skating because of my mother. She is my inspiration.” Mipha said nothing else, but Revali understood nonetheless. He couldn’t even fathom what it was like to lose someone so important, much less the person who motivated you. It’s why he relied so much on himself and so little on others.

Revali stayed silent, mostly because he didn’t have much to say. Better to say nothing than to hurt or offend her unintentionally. The sound of the wrappers as they resumed eating did little to hide the silence between them.

.

The hubbub of the coffee shop began to get on Revali’s nerves. People were having loud conversations, eating messily, while waitresses hustled to get and fulfill orders before the customers got too disgruntled. He wondered why Mipha would think of coming here to discuss their routine, still missing certain pieces here and there. Said partner was sitting across from him, headphones attached to her phone, currently playing the music for their performance. He could see his partner listening intently, but how she could focus with all this noise was beyond him. He took a sip of his sugary drink while he waited.

_“I didn’t expect you to drink something so sugary. I figured you would be more of a straight black coffee kind of person. The great Revali, drinking something that would give someone cavities just by looking at it.” She brought a hand to cover her mouth, but it did little to cover her snickering. He frowned, but not in serious hate. More like a tedious annoyance._

Her fingers drummed some of the notes on the table, her other hand taking notes furiously. The cup of dark coffee was nearly empty, the rest pretty much cold.

_“And I did not think you would drink something as dark as that,” he retorted, crossing his arms like a petulant child. Mipha looked a little sheepish in front of him, realizing she had no place to judge. She didn’t think to take his words too harshly, instead letting out a small laugh. “How you could drink something so bitter is beyond me.” He pouted, still slightly butthurt over the cavities comment. His teeth were fine, thank you!_

_“And how you could drink something so sugary is insane.” She shook her head like a mother who was reprimanding her child. She leaned forward, her cup between her hands. “But, we all have our tastes don’t we?” Leaning back, she took a sip of her drink. It almost made him gag just looking at it. She took out her phone and notebook. “Let’s get started then, shall we?” She tilted her head expectantly._

When she talked about getting started, she failed to mention how it was more her catching up with him. Revali had already given the song an extensive listen to last night, taking note of the techniques he wanted to employ in the gaps of their routine. All he had done since arriving was watch either Mipha or the people around him.

He placed his elbow on the table, resting his cheek on his hand. The other, mindlessly tapped on the table with no particular beat. He scoured around, trying to find some source of entertainment. A hiker sat a few booths across from them, his beetle-shaped backpack so large the top flopped over to the booth next to him. Luckily, the lady sitting there remained ignorant, writing in a journal and mumbling. From what he could hear, she was a reporter of sorts, talking about rumors of a hidden relic hidden within Hyrule. Outside, an artist by the window was painting the view. An accordionist sat across from him, playing a soft tune that brought images of lush landscaped to Revali’s mind.

Getting bored of the people around him, he resorted to watching Mipha work. The way her brow furrowed as she replayed a portion of a song, trying to come up with what fit best. Her little “aha!” that she would whisper when the lightbulb in her head would go off, her eyebrows quirking up in glee. Her red ponytail swishing behind her when she shook her head, as if telling the notebook “No, this is wrong. Try this instead”. How she would tap the pencil against her cheek. The way her honey eyes lit up before writing down whatever genius idea she had come up with. Her behavior confused him deeply. What he had seen in her performance videos -the way she was held down. Where was that? Not that he wanted her to be weighed down by something that could potentially be detrimental to their performance, but his curiosity remained. While he was still deep in this line of thinking, she turned her attention away from her notebook, finally done brainstorming.

“I believe I’ve got it,” she said, nodding slightly as if to reaffirm her words. She leaned forward, turning the notebook towards him as she began to explain her ideas, close enough that he could smell the scent of coffee on her breath. Despite the fact that dark coffee was a smell that he wasn’t particularly fond of, her breath made him picture those commercials on TV that tried to convince viewers their coffee was made of the highest caliber beans. It was a warm feeling, too, like being by a fireplace, sitting in a rocking chair all cozy with a hot drink in your hands. Like home.

“So.” She leaned back, the coffee scent all but gone, as she grabbed her cup. “What do you think?” Mipha smiled kindly before taking a sip, grimacing as she noticed the lack of heat from the drink.

Her voice brought him out of his stupor, though he was ashamed to admit he hadn’t been paying attention to her explanations. He glanced quickly at her gentle and expectant expression before glancing down at her notebook, speed reading the words in an attempt to salvage his pride. His own face flushed. Hopefully the hand that his cheek still rested on could cover any redness that he was sure covered his face. Whether or not Mipha noticed, he didn’t know as he kept his gaze firmly onto the notebook.

.

One morning, Revali found himself at the rink much earlier than normal, with the plan of working on Revali’s Gale, along with a few other elements of his upcoming routine. With Mipha’s advice, he’s made far more progress than ever before. He was close. He could almost hear the audience roaring and cheering after he landed it, the judges and commentators expressing their shock after witnessing the splendor that was Revali, ace skater. The sensation of the ribbon around his neck and the gold weighing it down. Maybe a new record would be attached to it. Victory could never taste as sweet afterwards. He opened the stadium door, still celebrating his future victory. The first thing he noticed was the sound of skates cutting through ice. The second thing was the tiny figure circling the ice. She jumped and spun, her red ponytail flowing along with her. Revali remained rooted in his spot, watching closely at his partner who had not yet spotted him. She continued, jumping, leaping, spinning every now and then. There was a dance attached to it, not just elements and techniques, but a routine unknown to him. He’s unsure how long he’d been watching her, but he was enraptured with how she moved, a gentle stream through a lush forest. Yet, the struggles from her performance video resurfaced, stumbles here and there proving that her mind was not entirely focused on her performance. It was something she hid when they practiced together, yet Revali found it confusing. What was holding her back? Was she so reliant on a partner that she lost faith in her own talents?

Whatever the answer may be, he wouldn’t know. A trip led to a fall.

“How long have you been watching?” Amidst the soft tunes of a piano, her question rang through the stadium. The trembles in her voice gave away her exhaustion as she feebly got up. Her back faced him, so Revali knew that she hadn’t just spotted him. He didn’t know how to respond, either, partly because he didn’t know the answer. Assuming his silence a form of judgement, she continued. “It must be embarrassing.” A clenched fist by her side, the other hand remained near her chest, stroking the jewel on her necklace. “I was so good on my own. But then the whole thing happened with Link and I was so,” she paused, grasping within her mind for the right words, “heartbroken. I saw it coming. When they met, it was obvious. I witnessed their love blossoming, encouraging Link to pursue her. Yet..I never hated him for it. I hated myself for feeling like this.” Her words were gentle, but there was pain behind every syllable. She turned around to face him, skating up to the wall where he stood. “Why,” she said, looking away, ashamed to ask the question. “Why did you accept me?” Tears were beginning to flow.

It appears that she was full of questions that Revali couldn't answer today, because he was at a loss for words. What would he say? She looked like she needed help? That would probably offend her. She looked held down by something and that something was holding her back? He didn’t want to bring up anything that would make her feel worse. Still contemplating the answer, she sighed. “You know, if you had declined, I wasn’t going to perform.” She turned away from him again, her hands back by her chest, this time clasped together as if praying for help. He didn’t ask what the implications were behind her words. Whether it meant she would simply just not be at the exhibition or she would quit skating entirely, he didn’t know or care.

“I accepted because I was curious.” She turned back at him, surprised he would bother answering her. “I watched a couple of your performances. Before and after Link.” He scowled at the thought of his ex-rival and she turned away again, preparing herself for the criticism that would come her way. “You’re right that you were better before Link, but that doesn’t mean your skill is gone.” He paused. He knew now what had kept holding her back: insecurities, doubt, a broken heart. “You just need to dive back into things slowly. Slowly and surely, you will be back to where you were before. And then, that is when you can soar.” She took his words in carefully. Her hands were no longer clasped together tightly, but her fingers remained loosely intertwined. “Take it from me. The greatest skater Hyrule has to offer.” A laugh despite the few tears that flowed down her cheeks, used to his antics by now. Her pale skin turned red, from embarrassment or the temperature or maybe from something else. Whatever it was, Revali knew that now, she would climb higher than she ever has before.

Despite the glob of tears and the quick sniffles, as she muttered a wobbly “Thank you”, smiling widely at him, Revali has a cascading thought that, briefly in that moment, she looked more beautiful than she had ever before.

She was right in front of him, the wall dividing the space between them. One hand remained by her chest and the other moved to wipe the tears that trailed down her cheek and neck. If someone asked him later why he did what he did, he would come up with hundreds of excuses (no one would believe him). His well-known silver tongue got him out of many situations in the past, a tool he relied on quite heavily. But, the reality was that, as he raised a careful hand towards her face, he had no clue why. He gently rested it on her soft face, swiping across her cheek with his thumb and wiping the tear that threatened to fall. Everything about her was so warm, including her tears despite being in a situation as cold and cruel as this. Mipha was frozen in place, her hand in mid-wipe. Her sunset eyes were wide in shock, contemplating the action in front of her. Her reaction sparked his own; his hand tensing as he realized what exactly he was doing. He drew it back quickly, like she would burn him if he stayed any longer. The air was tense and the silence in the stadium quite heavy, the piano piece having ended long ago.

“I-,” he muttered. “Sorry. I didn’t-”. She brought a quick hand up, prompting him to stop. The shades on both of their faces matched the fiery red of her hair.

“Don’t worry about it.” She glanced up at him, giving him a tight smile before pushing against the wall, returning to the ice. He took this time to bend down and remove his skate guards, trying to compose himself. What an idiot! When he came back up, he saw her gliding aimlessly around the ice. Before he could attempt another apology or at least some kind of explanation, both of their coaches walked in. Practice has started. So much for working on Revali’s Gale.

.

Exhibition day. The day they would finally get to show off the work they’ve put in the past couple of months. Even with no merit to the show, to Revali it was the grand finals. For him, it was important to give it his all for every performance, accepting nothing less than perfect. This time, however, he would also be relying on someone else. Walking down the hallway towards the bench area for performers, Revali glanced at Mipha from the corner of his eye. She looked head on, gaze steely while mentally preparing for their challenge. He said nothing though, their footsteps and the crinkling of their warmups echoing through the hallway.

Upon reaching the rink, Revali marveled at the pristine decorations that covered the stadium. Royal blue lace covered the aisles between seats. A lighter blue decorated the walls of the rink. Roses and lilies were sprinkled here and there, their aroma wafting through the area. Where the King and Queen were expected to sit lay two chairs, almost thrones in their own right. Blue lilies in huge vases sat on the outside edges with petals surrounding the seats. The chairs themselves were exquisite, towering over the ice. Both had red plush cushioning, the smaller one having pink lace decorating the top. In its place a bouquet of the finest red roses that reminded Revali of a certain someone’s hair.

Mipha and Revali met up with their coaches at their assigned seating. Teba gave them a rare smile. “Are you guys feeling ready?” Nods from the both of them. Muzu brought his hands behind his back, his calculating expression examining them both before giving them a reassuring nod.

Revali turned to Mipha, who had already begun warming up. “With our talents, we’re sure to give the best performance out of everyone here.” He looked down at her with a grin on his face, expecting boundless optimism in return. His smile faltered when he saw her grim expression. Was it nerves? Or maybe..? Letting out a small sigh tinged with frustration, he hoped that what he thought was not the case. Undoubtedly Princess Zelda was performing, and if it was all pair skating, then Link was also here. Neither of them had brought up her outburst (or his invasion of personal space) since that day, but Revali saw a massive improvement in how she carried herself, both on and off the ice. Her gentle demeanor hadn’t changed, but she appeared light. Free, almost, of any burden. Still, seeing Link again may not be beneficial. He put a hand on her shoulder, leading her to pause her stretching and glance up at him. “Don’t let him distract you.” Mipha nodded back at him gratefully, slightly embarrassed over how quickly he read her.

A crowd began to fill the seats soon after. People from all corners of Hyrule oohed and ahhed at the lavish stadium. Revali saw a couple of familiar faces. Dorephan was in the crowd near their bench. He was behind Mipha, still deep in stretching and thus didn’t notice her father. The ex-skater smiled and waved at Revali, his gentle expression similar to Mipha’s. By his side was a child. Sidon, if he remembered correctly. He scoured the stadium, looking for his sister until his father pointed in their general direction. Sidon’s eyes widened and his smile grew, attempting to catch the attention of Mipha. Revali poked her shoulder, pointing towards her little brother jumping in excitement. She giggled and waved back, her posture far more relaxed. Perhaps seeing her family had helped ease her worries.

Revali also caught sight of a group of people that he didn’t think to let Mipha know was there. Link and Zelda, talking animatedly with their coaches, Daruk and Urbosa. Maybe he should go back to warming up.

.

The lights dimmed to signal the start of the exhibition, the crowd hushing down. The King and Queen took their respective seats. Even without a microphone, the King’s booming voice was heard by everyone at the stadium. “Thank you, everyone, for attending the anniversary exhibition for my lovely wife.” Their loving expressions for one another nearly made Revali sick. The gray that peppered their blonde hair and the wrinkles near their eyes signified their old age. Yet he could tell that that old age consisted of happy, loving years of marriage. The King continued, thanking everyone once again and wishing luck to all performers.

Zelda, as daughter and princess, would go first. Mipha sat next to him and he quickly glanced at her. He really shouldn’t care and should really focus on the performance in front of him, but he couldn’t help but be concerned for his partner sitting next to him. Though why, he didn’t know. _If her head’s not in the game, it’ll hurt him too!_ Her expression was light, revealing no hurt. He let out a quiet sigh of relief.

The spotlights all pointed at Link and Zelda, frozen in their embrace as they waited for the music to commence. The tune melancholic, the performers dancing with grief between them. Revali had heard a little from Teba about what their theme and story were. Their performance was the most anticipated one after all, so many were eager to see what they would do.

The princess and her loyal knight. Faced with a destiny that stood between their love for each other. The loyal knight, never failing to be by her side and protect her, succumbed to his wounds and fell, to the princess’s surprise and grief. She held him tight as they promised to meet each other again. Their chemistry undeniable, heightening the emotions within. It nearly brought Revali to tears, so he silently thanked no one in particular for the darkness. Their final piece showed the princess and her knight reunited in another life, their love transcending time itself. Link and Zelda were deep in an embrace while the lights turned back on, rejoicing over their performance. Link gave her a quick peck before taking her hand, the love between them both obvious. They circled around the ice, waving at the crowd that roared for them. Zelda’s own mother was wiping tears from her face, her husband clapping with joy. Revali’s heart leapt at the tap on his shoulder. Mipha’s expression gave him a silent message: it’s time.

.

No matter how many times he could ever stand on the rink, about to perform, Revali’s nerves always felt ready to burst. Channeling those nerves into excitement, he got into his starting position. Mipha stood a few meters away from him, mimicking his own pose. The lights dimmed, spotlights focusing on them. She was all he saw. No one else. She wore a white leotard with a lace skirt, little blue jewels sprinkled over her torso, like rain droplets buried deep in a cloud. Her sleeves had an extra light blue lace attachment to them that reminded him of fins. Mipha’s signature ponytail remained, her wavy hair accentuated with extra curls, a couple of loose ones framing her face. The way it flowed down her back resembled a cascading waterfall, the curls the mist that would typically be at the bottom. Her elegant appearance was a stark contrast to his simple one. His shirt and pants were a deep navy blue of the seas. Little jewels surrounded the hem of his shirt and sleeves, though his were white-sea foam at the edge of a wave.

From his spot, he held his gaze with Mipha, gold meeting emerald. He smiled assuredly at her, but by her own steady gaze, he could tell she didn’t need the reassurance. A goddess in her own right. That thought made his heart skip a beat. A few deep breaths and many beats of silence occurred before the first piano note reverberated throughout the stadium.

Their story was this: the sea and the sky, lovers since the beginning of time. However, they’re plagued by the distance between them, cursed to always yearn for each other. The sea cries in agony with her waves, the tides crawling onto the land in an attempt to reach the highest peaks. Maybe then can she be with her lover. The skies weep, hands of thunder coming down to reach the sea. A touch is all they ask for.

The two skaters glide by each other, dancing in perfect sync but remaining separated. There are occasional points when they would be near each other, their outstretched fingers sparking with little touches. A small respite the sea and sky can have.

The two lovers carry with them remnants of each other. The sea, filled with thoughts of her beloved, acted as a mirror, reflecting the sky and telling him, “I’m always thinking of you. You’re always on my mind.” The sky, in return, presented to her the clouds, the water hidden within them her essence. “Look how you’re always by my side,” he tells her. Briefly, they are blessed, the horizon their reconciliation. In the middle of the ocean, all one would be able to see around them is the sky peppering kisses all over the sea, the sea embracing her lover tightly, willing to never let go.

Revali and Mipha finally meet as well, in the center of the rink. Hands grasp for each other desperately.

The horizon is their home. No matter how much anyone may try, they can never reach the lovers. It is a place for them and them alone. The seas calm, the sky a beautiful shade of blue. Their happiness has no limit.

_That is our story._

Mipha and Revali, the sea and sky.

Revali is quite proud of Mipha for coming up with something so exhilarating. Though he will praise himself for certain minor details, the premise was all her’s. As he embraced her in a spin, all of the places where they connected _burned_. One hand on her lower back, the jewels poking the palm that on it, months ago, rested a bandage with cute, little sharks. The other on her upper back, the lace a thin barrier against their skin. Even so, the warmth of her body was prominent, the muscles within tensing as they worked. Her own hands were wrapped tenderly around his neck, one deep within the tendrils of his hair, giving absentminded strokes. A heavenly touch. Closing out the spin, they deepened their embrace. His head rested in the crook of her shoulder, one of few parts uncovered by clothing and lace. She had a faint scent to her, the perfume bringing images of the calming seas and the ocean breeze to his mind. Her heart beat steadily, felt from both the arteries and veins thrumming within and where their chests met. The warmth was almost overbearing, threatening to melt the ice underneath them both. They separated but remained by each other’s side, their next move a jump.

The song reached its peak, the melody of the violins and piano intertwining like the skaters before them. The music, their dance, the emotions, _her_. It was all too much for Revali. He’s never felt this before, like the world could collapse around them and he wouldn’t notice a thing. Nearly all his senses were overpowered by her: sight, smell, touch. Even his hearing; how her breath quickened under the physical strain of performing. Coming together again, Revali rested his forehead on her’s; the sky and sea indistinguishable in another spin. The crowd around him blurred, the musical notes almost twirling around their bodies. Nothing could come between them. Everything in his peripheral was her. Her marigold-colored eyes glistened. Tiny, button nose scrunched in concentration. Pink, glossy lips.

A passing thought entered Revali’s mind. The last sense: taste. If he closed the distance between them, would he taste the bitter coffee she likely drank this morning? A flavor he found horrendous, yet here he was contemplating if it would be any different this time around. She must have read his thoughts because a crimson red flooded across her face, fighting through the makeup she wore.

He looked back up at her frenzied eyes, her focus switching between his eyes and his lips. Their eyes met. _What about everyone else?_ How concerned she felt over everyone watching! Revali, vaguely aware that yes, the eyes of the entire royal family of Hyrule, their coaches, and even her family were on them, ignored that.

“I don’t care. Can I?” She relaxed under his touch, his reassurance being everything she needed. Granting permission, her hands hovered over his face hesitantly before resting gently. His fingers lightly touched her head, strands of hair tickling his palm. But all he felt was the soft touch of her lips on his own. He was wrong about her taste earlier; the taste was nectar on his tongue, a mixture of flavors so indescribable his mind was left completely blank. A loss for words did not occur for him often, yet this was the second time she surpassed his expectations. They separated, a small sigh escaping from her mouth. He leaned again, this time towards her ear. A whisper.

“Do it with me.”

A breathy “what?”

“You know what I mean.”

He left the comforts of her, exiting from their embrace once more. His hand moved down towards her face, fingers twitching for a place they felt they belonged to. His thumb swiped across her cheek, though this time, there were no tears. Her hand rose to meet his, her expression showing recognition and understanding. Their hands still linked, they separated, turning and facing towards the crowd. A cold feeling hit Revali’s chest, Mipha’s warmth beginning to dissipate.

Fingers interlacing before separating, they reached one end of the rink before turning once more. Their other hands found each other, and together, they gathered momentum.

_Revali’s guilt had still not subsided by the end of practice. To invade her personal space like that was unprofessional! Especially during something as serious as that. Mipha seemed fine, but deep down, he knew she was likely uncomfortable. Anyone would be if someone stroked their cheek while they were crying. He felt her tension during practice. He had to make it up, but how?_

_She was preparing to leave the ice, when he called her attention. It took her a few seconds to meet his eye. “I’ll teach you how to do it.”_

_An eyebrow quirked up in confusion, followed by a frown. “Whatever do you mean?”_

_He clicked his tongue, a silent “tsk” heard by no one else._

_“Revali’s Gale.”_

It was still not perfected by either of them. Normally, Revali would withhold techniques that were not sharpened, finding it impulsive and reckless to try to demonstrate anything less than the best. Yet, as his fingers left hers and they prepared the jump, he felt this was one hundred percent possible. _With her. I want to keep skating with her._

The sound skates make when cutting through the ice is never pleasant to the ears. But hearing his partner by his side, her body moving in a manner like his own, it exhilarated him. Together, they soared. Landing perfectly, his left and her right hand immediately found each other. Their other hands followed an arc, a mighty flap. They were the two wings of one bird, the two fins of one fish, guiding each other in the expanse of the never-ending sea and sky.

Embracing each other once more, their hands remained linked. His other by her waist, her other on his neck. A tango to end their routine.

The roar of the crowd and brightening of the lights brought Revali back to his senses. Both of them breathing heavily, they gave each other a quick hug, nothing as deep as the ones during their routine. Smiling, they waved to the crowd, turning in all directions to address everyone. Flowers of all kinds were thrown at them. Revali picked up one that caught his eye, a pink peony, and handed it to Mipha. She looked at the flower, then him, and then at the flower again, smiling as she took it. The crowd’s cheering grew even louder.

.

The rest of the exhibition passed by rather quickly. Many other skaters performed, skills ranging from advanced veterans to talented youngsters. Revali paid little attention, his mind swimming due to the performance he gave. The emotions and adrenaline were beginning to wear off, and as he replayed the routine in his head, he found himself appalled. _How easily he let himself get carried away!_ Thinking rationally now, he wondered what the others thought of his rash decision to reveal the move he’s spent months working on. Teba would probably shake his head in disapproval, but at least it wouldn’t be disappointment. Fortunately, they wouldn’t have to meet their coaches until after the show was over. Revali prayed he wouldn’t get in too much trouble. And then there was Mipha. _The kiss!_ He stared at her through the darkness, but she remained focused on the dance in front of her. The skaters-if he remembered their names right they were Riju and Yunobo-were still considered juniors, but their skills were unmatched by others in their league. Mipha showed no signs of being uncomfortable with him, sitting in a quite relaxed manner next to him. She had a tender smile on her face, like watching a child take its first steps. He brought his fingers to his lips, trying to remember the sensation of her own lips on his. His fingers were cold again, helping to take his mind off the memory. His other hand was near Mipha’s own hand. He wouldn’t dare to be any more reckless today, however. Regardless, it still twitched, desperate to know her touch once more.

.

The final performance over, the Queen offered grateful words towards all of the skaters and those attending. There would be an after party for the performers, a special invite by the royal family. While the audience grew thinner, the skaters began to intermingle. Revali caught Mipha talking to Link and Zelda, the girls deep in conversation while Link listened. Out of curiosity (and a little concern), Revali made his way over to the group. Even if Link was there, it was better than having to potentially talk to Teba (or worse, Muzu). Nearing the three, he could hear snippets of their discussion.

“I thought a kiss was quite bold to include in your routine,” Zelda exclaimed.

Muzu didn’t sound too bad right now.

Unfortunately, fate was not on his side. Zelda noticed him and began to wave him over. “Revali! I was just talking with Mipha about your routine.” She clapped her hands together in front of her. “I found it absolutely breathtaking.”

“Thank you, princess,” Mipha said, bowing slightly.

Zelda waved a hand. “Please just call me Zelda.” She beamed brightly at them both.

“Well thank you then. Zelda.” Mipha returned the princess’s smile, which caused Zelda to smile even wider. Revali could see how Link had fallen in love with her, with her beauty and compassion. Said person had still not contributed to the conversation, standing idly by Zelda’s side.

“Yes, thank you. I’m quite proud of the both of us,” Revali cut in. “I would say we did an excellent job. But that’s to be expected, of course.” He looked at his partner, who nodded, a smile still on her face. Her beaming face made his heart skip a beat.

“Oh, you have to tell me everything about it!” The princess was nearly jumping in place now, grabbing both of Mipha’s hands. “The theme. The story. The music. Who chose it all?”

He could see Mipha about to speak before he interrupted. “While I filled in some cracks here and there, most of it was entirely Mipha. Though I chose the song.”

“Well it was more of a team effort, really,” Mipha explained.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Mipha.” Revali shook his head. “You had a major influence on the final piece.”

Probably not wanting to hear a back-and-forth argument, Zelda spoke up. “And the kiss? Whose idea was that?” She whispered it like it was a secret between the four of them.

Mipha brought a hand to her face, a small “oh, um” escaping her lips as she tried to cover the pink that matched her lip gloss. His own face flared up, turning off to the side in an attempt to salvage his own pride. Unfortunately, looking away from the princess meant making eye contact with Link. Proving he was actually listening, Link had a mischievous look in his eyes, knowing something they didn’t. He said nothing, however, keeping the sly grin on his face. His rescue came in the form of Urbosa, who came to inform Zelda that her parents were asking for them.

Thankfully, Zelda didn’t pay heed to the fact that her question remained unanswered (though deep down, she sensed their embarrassment) and followed her coach, Link trailing behind. For every good, however, there is a bad. While Urbosa saved his pride, Dorephan and Sidon, walking towards them to congratulate them, were about to tear apart what little he had left. At this point, he’d gleefully talk to Muzu. Anything but this.

.

Paparazzi was always unavoidable. While not A-list celebrities, being fortunate enough to attend an afterparty hosted by the King and Queen was enough to attract the attention of a few journalists, even if it was meant to be more casual. Nothing Revali wasn’t used to (and certainly nothing he didn’t enjoy). With the paparazzi though, questions always followed.

“Revali, this is your first time skating in a pair. Is this change permanent?”

“Mipha, are you going back to pair skating?”

“Revali, what do you think of your partner’s skating abilities?” What a dumb question! Were they expecting him to insult her right in front of her or something? No, all he would have to say is praise, but it is better to walk past and ignore them. One question did pique his interest.

“Mipha! Revali! What do you call that new move?”

Mipha’s arm linked with his as he paused, his partner following suit. He hesitated, turning towards Mipha like she held the answer. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say “Revali’s Gale” so they could head on inside. Her smile held so much compassion. It was full of patience and grace.

“I call it Grace’s Gale.”

The cameras did not miss her shocked expression.

.

Revali slumped against the wall, his drink threatening to spill over. He felt drained. Hovering between conversations took a lot out of him. He spoke with fellow competitors, coaches, even the Queen of Hyrule, who commended his performance.

_“Zelda may be my daughter, but I’m more inclined to say your performance was my favorite.” She swirled the drink in her hand, the lines near her eyes deepening with her smile. “I can see how deep your love for each other goes.”_

_Dear Hylia he was going to implode._

Standing off to the side, Revali took this time to recharge. Or he would have if Teba hadn’t stopped by his side. In the flurry of the performance and the afterparty, he hadn’t been able to meet with his coach.

“So.” Revali could almost feel the snide comment coming his way. “Excellent performance.” Teba tried to hide the grin with a sip of his drink, reminding Revali of Link’s expression earlier. “Others looked quite impressed, too.”

“They should be.”

Teba joined him, leaning against the wall next to him. Off towards the other end of the room, he could see Mipha talking to her own coach, her father and Sidon by her side. Muzu’s expression was stern but not in a negative way. Even from far away, the awkwardness and her embarrassment were clear. Revali sighed, a mix of frustration and exhaustion. “Oh, out with it already.”

“Grace’s Gale, huh? Strange, I can’t recall if that was the original name. ‘Everyone will remember me, the master that is Revali, if I name it after me’ you said.” Teba took another sip, finishing the last of his drink. His teasing did not stop there. “And to execute it with someone else, too!” He laughed heartily. “For an exhibition, nonetheless. A couple of months ago, I would have thought it crazy.” The hand that held a now empty cup pointed a finger at Revali. “I’m sure you agree with me on that one.” He shook his head, chuckling. “You’re not in trouble-though next time I prefer a head’s up.”

_Next time? Would there even be a next time?_

Teba’s expression turned serious, his demeanor resembling the coach Revali was familiar with. “But what’s next?” It was a loaded question, implications hidden within.

“I’ll keep going. With her.” A sip of his own drink, a toast to seal the deal.

Teba nodded, like Revali had given the correct answer to a quiz he didn’t even know he was taking. “I’ll talk with Muzu then. Call it intuition, but I doubt there’ll be any resistance.”

.

Revali briefly caught Mipha by herself, refilling her drink. The crowd had thinned out by now, performers and attendees alike going home to rest from the strenuous day. Few remained now. Link and Daruk were chatting with the King, Daruk’s booming laughter heard throughout the room. Urbosa and Zelda were with the Queen. Dorephan had left already, taking little Sidon with him. Teba chatted with Muzu, likely discussing the partnership that Revali had finalized. _Many impulsive decisions today, weren't there Revali?_

“I heard from Muzu. You’re willing to partner with me?” Mipha said it so softly, as if she couldn’t believe this possibility. Her focus was still on refilling her drink. Before he could make his thoughts clear that yes, he desperately wanted to stay with her, she continued. “Your words. They...reignited a passion for skating that I had lost, first when my mother died and then when Link…” She drifted off before shaking the negative thoughts out of her head. “Before the whole exhibition, I-.” She hesitated, looking down at her swirling drink like it hid the courage she needed to continue. “I didn’t think I could keep going. When Muzu told me the royal family invited me, I was shocked. I thought it was because of my father, not because of my skills.” Clasping her hands around her filled cup, she frowned. “When I heard you were my partner, I didn’t know what to expect. From what I heard, you weren’t really a team player.” _Ouch._ She had been right, of course, but it still stung a little to think of his previous foolish and ignorant judgements.

“But, that isn’t really true, is it?” Revali took this time to note her appearance. The perfect curls from earlier now soft waves. Fatigue was prominent in her eyes, the remaining makeup likely covering the bags that hid underneath. Despite this, she remained tall, her impeccable posture giving an air of confidence. She brought a hand up to the cheek that he wiped the tears off long ago. His own hand burned. “Your confidence convinced me to keep going. From then on, I swore I would push myself further, surpassing my limits as a solo skater.” The hand moved down towards her lips, fingers nearly grazing them. _How lucky._ “So it came to my surprise when Teba approached me and Muzu with a preposition. The great Revali wants to partner with me for longer.” Her smile was partially covered by her hand, but the warmth still shone through. “I didn’t know what to say, at first.”

Even if he already saw Teba and Muzu talking together, he felt the need to ask.

“So what did you end up saying?”

“Yes.”

A simple “yes”. Just like the one he sent months ago.


End file.
